<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】无事消磨 by HayamiKo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753615">【柚天】无事消磨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo'>HayamiKo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《诸事皆宜》的下篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柚天】无事消磨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·眠老师的点文(/∇＼*)</p><p>·《诸事皆宜》的下篇，二人退役后定居加国担任教练背景，天天视角。上篇戳→(〃'▽'〃)</p><p>·夏休期做的那些傻事😊</p><p>·巨型ooc预警！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.虽然羽生没说，但我看得出来他觉得写这个就挺无聊的，其实我也觉得，但是我不能承认我想不出今天有什么好玩的事可以打发时间。</p><p> </p><p>2.一边说着不如去滑冰吧，一边为了什么难得的矫情二人世界不愿出门，躺在沙发上腻在一起看海绵宝宝。</p><p> </p><p>3.一时兴起和羽生互相给对方化妆，羽生的唇珠是真的好看啊，给他涂口红涂得我有点脸红心跳。</p><p> </p><p>4.甚至有一段时间我跟智障似的沉迷看口红试色。我觉得mac的marrakesh应该会挺适合他的，打算上官网买来看看。</p><p> </p><p>5.唉呀妈呀我又想起一个！为了练习英语口语强制用英语交流，那个早上起床后互相说hi然后在沉默中笑容逐渐变得尴尬的场景真是绝了！</p><p> </p><p>6.这个口语交流失败之后羽生又迷恋起了杂志上的拼字游戏，总买一堆乱七八糟的杂志回来就为了做倒数几页的拼字游戏。</p><p> </p><p>7.为了满足他的爱好，我们还曾经包得严严实实地去书报亭买情感杂志。</p><p> </p><p>8.有一天在电视上看到一个关于天体运动的纪录片，为了验证太阳在冬天是东北升起西北落下，从早上六点半到晚上五点半都冻得要死地待在花园里，凑在一起盯着牛奶瓶的影子看了一天。</p><p> </p><p>9.那天晚上回去之后发现牛奶结冰了，于是废了老大劲把冰敲碎，在暖气屋里一起吃牛奶刨冰。</p><p> </p><p>10.趁着地铁站人少的时候，两个人一起一阶一阶地跳下台阶，出站的时候再跳上去。</p><p> </p><p>11.有一件好像不太愉快的事，两个人闹脾气冷战算不算？只是因为一件很小的事而已，而且羽生最后还是先服软了想来哄我。以后再也不要做这么傻的事了，明明他是一个这么骄傲的人啊。</p><p> </p><p>12.约定好给对方写信，但是明明平时有很多话可以说个不停吧，下笔的时候想着羽生就啥也写不出来，结果写了特别官方的“羽生一直是我的偶像，以后也要感受到你的压力而继续努力，作为教练也不能输”，不过这也是我的真实想法啊。</p><p> </p><p>13.羽生写的是：“不知道为什么想着天天的时候就写不出超过两行的话了，请让我做给你看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>14.羽生虽然有点儿音痴吧，但是在家里他还是挺喜欢唱歌的，我们刚开始决定装修房子的时候就研究了各种隔音的材质，希望能少打扰我们的邻居一点儿。至于我，他我还有啥不能忍的呢。</p><p> </p><p>15.刚开始的时候羽生一度想把生鸡蛋拌饭强烈推荐给我，以至于我不得不把我们家的鸡蛋藏起来，怎么说呢…刺激得跟藏私房钱似的。</p><p> </p><p>16.说到私房钱，我们两曾经致力于搜寻对方藏的私房钱，结果翻出了羽生以前偷偷摸摸开了个头没写几行字的情书和我小时候的表演时化得和猴屁股一样还点了颗朱砂痣的表演照片。</p><p> </p><p>17.两败俱伤，气死我了。羽生还把那张照片抢走藏起来了，我至今没找到。</p><p> </p><p>18.他怎么那么会藏东西，不会真的藏过什么不能让我知道的东西吧。</p><p> </p><p>19.羽生说是写不出给我的信，我看情书上那几句倒是一套一套的。虽然有点傻，不过应该还是比我写得好，我看着就觉得他这个人特别好。</p><p> </p><p>20.羽生非要订一幅我的超大size海报贴在卧室，我为了报复他订了两幅，一幅贴在门背，一幅贴在卧室的天花板上。</p><p> </p><p>21.突发奇想打算去芬兰看极光，行程都规划好了也买好了机票，才想起现在芬兰是极昼期没有极光。</p><p> </p><p>22.不想浪费机票，还是去了芬兰。在赫尔辛基闲逛，不知道去哪儿，于是找了个地方坐着喝奶茶发呆了一天。快走的时候羽生突然对我说“天天加油”，并要求我给他唱以前没唱的《我爱你中国》。</p><p> </p><p>23.羽生可能以为他比我醒得早的时候偷偷看我我不知道，但其实我是在装睡。我还以为他要亲过来，装得可辛苦了，但是他竟然没有！我们最后还差点儿迟到了。</p><p> </p><p>24.比赛谁先通关超级马里奥，我本来想晚上三点偷偷爬起来多打一点的，羽生竟然两点半就起来了。</p><p> </p><p>25.一起参加活动，在无关紧要又无聊的时候用去洗手间的理由溜了十分钟，怕别人发现还真的分别待在洗手间的两个隔间对着隔板悄悄聊天。</p><p> </p><p>26.羽生看着bo教练的近照越来越担心自己秃顶，熬夜查防脱方法，我说这些啥秘方还不如他早睡两小时呢。</p><p> </p><p>27.比赛游戏里谁搭配的装备外观更好看。</p><p> </p><p>28.我们两都不咋相信加拿大这边的tony老师，只能用对方的头来练习剪发技术，幸好夏休期不是非得出门，真的。</p><p> </p><p>29.去外面的冰场时都得小心不要暴露，还得假装摔倒几回，不过我两演得好像太浮夸了，感觉被旁边飞速滑过的小朋友鄙视了。</p><p> </p><p>30.羽生有次想捉弄我，把饼干的抹茶夹心换成了芥末，但好像是舍不得又找借口自己把饼干吃了，这么丢脸的事他大概也以为我不知道吧。</p><p> </p><p>31.和羽生一起去喂鱼，打赌谁吸引到的鱼更多。</p><p> </p><p>32.实在无聊的时候也去公园里喂鸽子，一只只地认识那些鸽子并给他们都取上名字。</p><p> </p><p>33.有两只鸽子的毛特别炸，还有点儿乱，羽生把大一点的那只叫做Nathan，小一点的那只叫做Uno。</p><p> </p><p>34.羽生一直对我很少叫他结弦耿耿于怀，时不时就要像小孩子一样别扭地暗示一下这件事。唉，但是因为很喜欢他，所以不懂为啥反而更叫不来啊。</p><p> </p><p>35.这么无聊的事我们竟然搞了一下午，好像有点饿了，准备想想吃什么吧。</p><p> </p><p>36.羽生应该没发现我把鸡蛋放哪儿了吧，今天大概不会提生鸡蛋拌饭了。</p><p> </p><p>37.我靠我有点想知道羽生写了啥，我觉得羽生可能也想看我的，估计等会儿会开始互相磨着要看对方写的东西了。</p><p> </p><p>38.写出来之后看看发现这些事儿咋都这么无聊浪费时间啊，包括上面那一条。</p><p> </p><p>39.但是做的时候都很开心，什么其他的都可以不想，也许因为他是羽生结弦吧。</p><p> </p><p>40.还有最后的一件，我们两的缺点都多得很，但我还是特别喜欢他，他也特别喜欢我。我怎么知道他喜欢我？我就是知道啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>